kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hajime Aikawa
Hajime Aikawa is a character from the tokusatsu TV series Kamen Rider Blade Hajime Aikawa, was played by Japanese actor/singer, Ryōji Morimoto. Fictional character biography TV Series Hajime Aikawa (相川 始 Aikawa Hajime?) is a mysterious man who is the Joker Undead, the most feared of the Undead as his victory in the Battle Fight would mark the end of all life on Earth. Unsealed around the time the other Undead were released, Joker battled The Mantis Undead and uses the sealed Category Ace of Hearts (Change Mantis) to become the wild card . He later seals the Human Undead, who willingly surrendered to him without resistance, using the card to assume human form. The effect of prolonged use of both of these cards to assume their forms resulted with both the Human Undead's compassion for life and the Mantis' Undead's fighting spirit collectively suppressing Chalice's natural destructive impulse as the Joker. However, many of the Royal Club Undead who knew his true identity made attempts to dispose of him. One such attempt by the Giraffa Undead ended with an innocent bystander witnessing the battle being mortally wounded by accident in the skirmish. The dying photographer handed him a photograph of his family and Joker decide to protect his family in which he did to atone for his death. The Joker took on the identity of freelance photographer Hajime Aikawa since then. Though he thought less of humans originally, Hajime's time in lives at Jacaranda Cafe with Kurihara's family warmed him up to humans and eventually, he wished for himself to be human instead of being the Joker. Though he and Kenzaki disliked each other earlier, Hajime's growing humanity eventually warms up to Kenzaki, who became a dear friend of his, then Garren and later to a limited extent, Mutsuki as well. But when the Caucasus Undead takes most of his cards, the sealed Mantis Undead among them, it causes Hajime to regress back into the Joker after attempting to resist until Leangle unseals Hajime's cards and use the Undead against him. Even after managing to reseal them all, the Joker failed to regain control and goes on a rampage until he is provided with the Evolution Paradoxa, allowing Hajime to finally have full control of himself. However, this lasted until Giriffa Undead was sealed, with Hajime losing control and his impulse as Joker comes forth with the Stone of Sealing creating his army of DarkRoaches to eliminate all humans. In the end, Kenzaki is the only one to fight him head on, with Hajime pleading Kenzaki to defeat and seal him. Missing Ace unseals Hajime Aikawa in order to rescue Amane.]] as he rescues Amane from Albiroaches. ]] The Missing Ace movie provides an alternate ending to the fight that has him sealed by Blade. However, the actions of the Albino Joker four years later forced Kenzaki to have Leangle unseal Hajime to aid in protecting Amane as his true self and later as Chalice. In the end, Hajime sacrificed himself by switching places with Amane to save her and give the other Riders an advantage over their enemy. His spirit was later shown watching over Amane, the girl assured by Kenzaki that Hajime will always be there. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Hajime Aikawa returned as Kamen Rider Chalice, making a brief cameo appearance in the film, teaming up with Sakuya Tachibana and Mutsuki Kamijou, as well as the rest of the Kamen Riders. Forms - Wild= Wild Chalice (ウアイルツドカリス Uairuddo Karisu?) is the ultimate form of Chalice, which merges the power of the K: "Evolution Paradoxa" with A: "Change Mantis" to unify the powers of the other Rouse Cards of the Heart Suit. Outside of its combat practicality, Wild Chalice serves an even more vital purpose to Chalice. Thanks to the additional power of , Wild Chalice can suppress the power of the Joker and effectively subdue its influence. To that effect, Wild Chalice becomes an extension of the Joker's "Trump" effect and can harness the powers of all Rouze Cards in the form of the "Wild Card". Interestingly, Wild Chalice has a nearly identical colour scheme to Garren's, having a crimson base and green visor. - Float= When Hajime's Ace card was taken by Eagle Undead, he uses the Float Dragonfly card to assume the Dragonfly Undead. He later gave his Float Dragonfly card to Kenzaki to defeat the Eagle Undead. Kenzaki did and gave back his Ace of Hearts card. - Fusion= When Hajime lost all of his cards including Ace, Kenzaki gave the Fusion Wolf card to him to assume the Wolf Undead form to battle Mutsuki. This card was shown to be the Wolf Undead also known as Jack Form without the Rouze Absorber. - Joker= Joker is the true identity of Hajime Aikawa, and the embodiment of Death in the Battle Royale. Joker technically "wins" the Battle Royale at the end of the series when Giraffa is sealed, causing the Sealing Slab to produce an army of DarkRoaches to exterminate all life. But Kenzaki sacrifices his humanity, becoming the Navy Joker, and allows Hajime to continue living as a human not be sealed, with the Spirit Human keeping him in line. In Missing Ace, he was initially sealed by Blade and remained sealed in the four-year timeskip. After being unsealed by Leangle to protect Amane from Glaive's assault, Hajime chose to sacrifice himself in order to make Jashin 14 (then under the control of the fully revealed Albino Joker) vulnerable for the others to attack. In Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen he appears with the previous villain against Tokumei Sentai Gobuster when they are attacked by Kamen Rider Decade but was interfered by Gokai Blue, Gokai Yellow, Gokai Silver, Gokai Green, and Gokai Pink. }} Gear & Accessories Chalice Rouzer The Chalice Rouzer is a unique transformation device bestowed upon the Joker Undead. The full extent of its power is unknown, but the Chalice Rouzer is capable of reproducing the DNA of sealed Undead and mimic their forms with frightening accuracy, as well as their respective powers and abilities. Further adding to its uniqueness, is that the Chalice Rouzer utilizes the "Swipe" function, which became the template for the Rider System's "Rouzer" technology. This Rouzer can be removed from the belt used as a "brass knuckle" sort of weapon to enhances punches or be inserted into the Chalice Arrow to use it to scan Rouze Cards without transforming into the Undead. Chalice Arrow The Chalice Arrow is Chalice's weapon and Rouzer, and functions as a multipurpose weapon. Simply put, it is composed of a bow with the curved ends of the bow as sharp as blades. This weapon is capable of shooting projectiles, as well as engage opponents up close using the bladed ends of the bow. The bow can also fold up, turning the Rouzer into a brass knuckle for stronger punches. By inserting the Chalice Rouzer into the bow, the Arrow can serve as the Rouzer for Chalice, activating Rouze cards without turning Chalice into an Undead. Wild Slasher The Wild Slasher is a peripheral weapon attached to the Chalice Arrow when Chalice assumes Wild Form. Two of these are carried by Wild Chalice. A Wild Slasher is a crescent moon dagger which has only half of the dagger as a blade. These daggers are wielded like sickles. Shadow Chaser The Shadow Chaser (シェドチェサ Shedo Chesa?) is Chalice's personal motorbike. Normally in the form of a normal (Honda XR250) motorbike, only upon transformations does the Shadow Chaser appear. The Shadow Chaser served as the basis for the BOARD Rider bike technology, which enables the Rider to augment certain aspects of the bike's performance with Rouse Cards. Performance Modes *Tornado Chaser **Cards Required: Tornado Hawk (♥6) This performance mode is activated with the use of the ♥6: "Tornado Hawk" card. Once 'roused', the Shadow Chaser generates a high-gale wind barrier which properly defends against offending enemies. Rouse Cards: Heart Suit Rouse Combos Spinning Wave *Cards Required: Chop Head (♥3) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) Chalice's signature card combo; The combo enables Chalice's signature spinning chop attack, coupling ♥3's "CHOP" effect imbued with the wind-attribute of the ♥6's "TORNADO" effect. Spinning Attack *Cards Required: Drill Shell (♥5) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) The combo enables Chalice's spinning corkscrew kick, coupling ♥5's "DRILL" effect imbued with the wind-attribute of the ♥6's "TORNADO" effect. Spinning Dance *Cards Required: Float Dragonfly (♥4) + Drill Shell (♥5) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) This card combo enhances the "Spinning Attack" combo with the addition of ♥4's "FLOAT" effect . Bio-Chop Combo *Cards Required: Chop Head (♥3) + Bio Plant (♥7) The combo allows Chalice to tie up his opponent with a vine, pulling them to him and chopping them. First used against the Centipede Undead. (Note: When Chalice rouzes his "BIO" card on the Chalice Rouzer, it was announced as "VINE") Wild Cyclone *Cards Required: Wild Card Chalice's signature card combo while in Wild Chalice; enabling Chalice fire a high intensity beam from the Wild Rouzer. It can also be used to power up the Wild Rouzer for a powerful slash. Trivia *The name "Chalice" comes from the Minor Arcana version of the Suit of Hearts: the Suit of Cups which symbolize the emotion and love that Hajime acquired over the series. Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Non human riders Category:Blade Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Undeads Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Rival Category:Evil turns good Category:Mystic Riders